Bay County, Florida
Bay County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 148,217. The U.S. Census Bureau 2006 estimate for the county is 163,505 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. . Its county seat is Panama City6. Bay County has become a very popular Spring Break destination for college students, especially among those in the Southeast. History Bay County was created in 1913. It was named for the nearby Saint Andrews Bay and the abundance of Bays / Bayous within the county line. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,676 km² (1,033 sq mi). 1,978 km² (764 sq mi) of it is land and 698 km² (270 sq mi) of it (26.09%) is water. Bay County is the sole county in the Panama City-Lynn Haven Metropolitan Statistical Area. Adjacent Counties *Washington County - north *Jackson County - northeast *Calhoun County - east *Gulf County - southeast *Walton County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 148,217 people, 59,597 households, and 40,466 families residing in the county. The population density was 75/km² (194/sq mi). There were 78,435 housing units at an average density of 40/km² (103/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.17% White, 10.64% Black or African American, 0.78% Native American, 1.73% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.66% from other races, and 1.94% from two or more races. 2.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 59,597 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.00% were married couples living together, 12.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,092, and the median income for a family was $42,729. Males had a median income of $30,116 versus $21,676 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,700. About 9.80% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.30% of those under age 18 and 11.00% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Callaway # Town of Cedar Grove # City of Lynn Haven # City of Mexico Beach # City of Panama City # City of Panama City Beach # City of Parker # City of Springfield Unincorporated Census Designated places *Hiland Park *Laguna Beach *Lower Grand Lagoon *Pretty Bayou *Tyndall AFB *Upper Grand Lagoon Other unincorporated places *Bayou George *Fountain *Santa Monica *Southport *Sunnyside *Vicksburg *Youngstown Politics External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Bay County Board of County Commissioners *Bay County Supervisor of Elections *Bay County Property Appraiser *Bay County Sheriff's Office *Bay County Tax Collector Special districts *Bay District Schools *Beach Mosquito Control District *Northwest Florida Water Management District *Panama City-Bay County Airport and Industrial District Judicial branch *Bay County Clerk of Courts *Circuit and County Court for the 14th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Bay, Calhoun, Gulf, Holmes, Jackson and Washington counties Tourism links *Panama City Beach Convention and Visitors Bureau *Florida Panhandle Online News Media *Panama City News Herald *WYOO Talk Radio 101 *WMBB TV 13 *WJHG TV 7 Category:Counties of Florida *